


Goretober2020 Prompts

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Undertale (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: A collection of my writings for the Goretober 2020 prompts. Chapter 1 is the table of contents and will have fandoms, pairings, warnings, and a general summary of each ficlet.
Relationships: Garyuu Kyouya | Klavier Gavin/Odoroki Housuke | Apollo Justice, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	1. Table of Contents

1: Possessed - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. No pairings. No warnings apply. Phoenix tries to channel Mia and it goes awry.

2: Nightmare - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Pre-Relationship Klavier/Apollo, One-sided relationship. **Warning for implied rape** ("adjusting himself") Apollo has a nightmare about being murdered. He calls Klavier and does not get the comfort he wants.

3: Parasite - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Klavier/Apollo. _Warning for Murder, but not of the main pairing._ Klavier is tired of Kristoph's toxic influence hurting his beloved, so he takes matters into his own hands.

4: Possessive Behaviour - Attack on Titan. Eren/Levi. **Warning for abusive relationships.** Levi owns Eren, and Levi feels Eren is getting argumentative and needs reminding of that fact.

5: Pastel/Candy Gore - Pokemon: Sword and Shield. No pairings. No warnings. Mostly my personal opinion on Klara. Cross-posted to Rose-Coloured Drabbles.

6: Psychadellic - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. No pairings. **Warning for unknowing drug use.** Apollo takes an antacid. Plot twist: It wasn't an antacid.

7: Bones - Untertale. Frisk/Sans. No warnings. Frisk has a nightmare, and Sans tells her it wasm't real.

8: Insanity - Undertale. Frisk/Sans. No warnings. Frisk questions her decision to spare Flowey.

9: Infirmary - Attack on Titan. Slight Eren/Levi and Armin/Eren. No warnings. Eren goes beserk during a mission. He wakes up later.

10: Body - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Kristoph/Apollo. **Warnings for major character death and necrophilia.** Kristoph does Apollo's makeup to prepare him for a photoshoot.


	2. Possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix tries to channel Mia, and it goes awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Gyakuten Saiban/Ace Attorney  
> Pairings: None  
> Warnings: None

Phoenix closed his eyes. He felt her. He felt her presence, warm, and soft, and comforting...not at all like Dahlia. Dahlia, who was cold, and cruel, and said he was annoying, and whiny...He thought of her, and his mind slipped away, replaced by another.

"Maya Fey?? What the hell do you think you're doing here? What's the big idea here, calling me back, huh??"

"Oh dear…" Sister Bikini said. Iris looked white as a ghost. Maya looked sick. Phoenix had told her about all of the awful things Dahlia Hawthorne had done, and seeing the woman herself, in Phoenix's body, with a voice that Maya knew for sure could spout the cruelest things…

Maya decided she didn't like it. Phoenix was too kind to deserve someone like this in his body.

"So sorry, dear, there seems to have been, ah...a misunderstanding," Sister Bikini said. "Terribly sorry for the inconvenience.  _ Iris _ ."

"Y-yes!" Iris pressed the cancellation amulet to Phoenix's forehead, and Dahlia shrieked as she was forcibly ejected from Phoenix's body. Phoenix sighed, his eyes closed, and his body crumpled to the ground.

"What happened, Sister Bikini?" Maya demanded, "Why did Nick summon her?"

"Well, we'll have to ask him when he wakes up, but chances are he got distracted. We'll call that attempt to channel Miss Mia an absolute failure, and we'll try again when he's trained more."


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo has a dream that Kristoph kills him. He calls Klavier for reassurance, but he doesn't get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Gyakuten Saiban / Ace Attorney  
> Pairings: Pre-Klavier/Apollo.  
> Warnings: Implied rape, non-graphic depictions of choking someone to death.  
> 

"Well, that was fun," Kristoph said, as he adjusted himself, "but now it's time for you to die, Apollo."

"No, don't-" But Kristoph's hands had already wrapped around his throat. His chest felt tight, his body thrashed to no avail…

"When you die, Apollo, know that I'll kill your sweet Klavier right after." Apollo looked to Klavier, his face wet with tears, and he tried to fight but he just wasn't strong enough. His vision faded-

And he woke up scrambling out of bed and knocking over his nightstand for his phone.

_ Ring Ring  _

_ Ring Ring _

_ Ring Ring _

_ Ring Ring _

_ Ring Ring _

_ Ring Ring _

Ring R- "You had better have a damn good reason for calling me at this time, Forehead." 

"I...I...wanted...to...hear your...voice?"

"...Well you've heard my voice.  _ Goodnight _ ."

"Wait, Prosec-" *click*


	4. Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klavier decides that his sweet Apollo has been weighed down by the parasite that is Kristoph Gavin for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Gyakuten Saibam / Ace Attorney  
> Pairings: Klavier/Apollo  
> Warnings: Kristoph Gavin being choked to death. Also toxic relationships, in that Klavier is murdering someone for his beloved. Oh, and...mentions of sex. Consensual, loving, barely mentioned, but...sex is there.

"You are a parasite, Kristoph Gavin," Klavier said, his hands wrapped around his brother's throat. Kristoph choked and struggled, but he had worn the look in Klavier's eyes himself. He knew there was no escape.

"You wormed your way into Apollo's mind, and you won't let him go. You let him go today,  _ right now _ ." 

He cleaned Kristoph Gavin. He tucked Kristoph Gavin into bed. He called a friend to visit Kristoph Gavin after him, the next morning. He made energetic love to Apollo when he went home. Multiple rounds, to account for the scratches on his neck and back.

The guards didn't much care that Kristoph Gavin decided not to eat for a few days.

Klavier Gavin was never found out. Apollo switched tactics and argued "crime of passion" to get Klavier's friend's sentence reduced. 

Apollo slept easier at night. And Klavier would never regret his hand in that.


	5. Posessive Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi reminds Eren that he is no longer human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan  
> Pairings: Eren/Levi  
> Warnings: Controlling, abusive relationships.

"Captain, I don't think you understand-"

"No, I don't think  _ you  _ understand, brat," Levi hissed, done with Eren's arguing, "You are a monster. A beast that is alive only because it can be controlled. You are not human, you are not your own person, you are  _ mine. _ You are a monster, and I own you. You are alive  _ because  _ I own you. Which means, if I say this is how we're doing it, this is how we're goddamned well doing it, because you're. not. human. You don't get a say. Now lie down on the bed, and let me chain you up. Or did you forget that you being chained up like a beast was one of the stipulations of my owning you?"

"But captain-"

" _ You. Are. Mine, _ " Levi growled, wrapping his hand around Eren's throat, just enough to still him. Threatening to end Eren's life always made him wonderfully obedient. "You don't let anybody else near you, you don't smile at anybody else the way you do for me. Do you understand?" Eren nodded.

"...I understand…" Eren gasped when the chain cuff locked around his wrist.

"Good. Goodnight, brat." He turned to leave, then paused.

"... _ Well? _ " 

"G-goodnight, Captain Levi."


	6. Pastel/Candy Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klara hatefic, sorry not sorry. Pokemon Sword and Shield, no warnings, no pairings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Pokemon Sword and Shield  
> Pairings: None  
> Warnings: None

Klara...just...was not Rose's cup of tea. Her personality left a lot to be desired...which was to say, her personality left Rose simmering with anger. Her attitude was as toxic as the pokemon she used. Whiny, cheating, no-good poison-type user. Boo-hoo, I've been surpassed because I was lazy. Was Rose supposed to be upset because she lost? That's what happens. It was too little, too late, she even cheated, and she still lost. Rose thought it was well-deserved. It was the pokemon equivalent of slacking off the entire school year, then cramming the night before the exam and somehow being surprised you failed. That's not shocking, that's the obvious outcome of spending all year not caring. Playing nice with the master wouldn't change all that.

Still, though. Truth will out, as they said. And it certainly did, but that didn't mean Rose would ever be comfortable seeing that pink hair and awful jacket.


	7. Psychadellic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo tales what he thinks is an antacid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney  
> Pairings: Nothing romantic  
> Warnings: Unknowing drug use

“Apollo? Apollo, can you hear me?” A drugged-out groan was his only reply.

“Apollo! Ah, hell…” Phoenix gently slapped Apollo’s cheek again, grateful that Trucy was standing back and letting him try to think. ‘Try to think’, right.

“Apollo?” But Apollo was as insensible as the last time he had called him...until he opened his eyes.

“Apollo?” Phoenix asked, daring to hope. Apollo reached his hand towards the sky.

“...Butterflies…” He slurred, and a blissed-out smile appeared on his face. “Gonna catch ‘em.”

“Okay,” Phoenix sighed exasperatedly, taking Apollo’s hand and tapping his cheek to try to get his attention.

“Apollo, focus on me, can you see me?” Apollo’s eyes slid over to him, and something like confusion spread on his face.

“Mr. Wright…? What are you doing in the butterfly fields?”

“Uhhhhhhh...listen, I gotta talk to you, Apollo, it’s important. What do you remember doing last?”

“Sitting in the butterfly fields, obviously.”

“No, I-I meant- before the butterfly fields.”

“Oh.” Apollo’s face scrunched up.

“Was in the office, working. My stomach felt sick, so I took one of your antacids.”

“Ant- ...Okay, where did you find these antacids?”

“Right on the coffee table. Little plastic bag labeled “Tum”. Tum. Tulip Ultra Mushroom. And it clicked.

“Son of a-”

“Daddy!”

“Right, right, sorry, son of a...biscuit. God, what have you done to yourself, Apollo?”

“Went to the butterfly fields.”

“Went to the…” Phoenix heaved a sigh.

“How many antacids did you take, Apollo?”

“Just one. Was only a little bit sick.”

“Okay. Trucy, help me get him onto the couch.”

“Is he gonna be okay?”

“Oh, he’ll be fine, he’ll fly around in his butterfly fields for about half an hour or so and then we’re all going to have a very  _ serious  _ discussion about  _ not touching mysterious white tablets in plastic baggies.” _


	8. Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Undertale  
> Pairings: Nothing romantic  
> Warnings: Vague mentions of character death

Sans was awoken by a bloodcurdling scream coming from Frisk’s room. He skipped the stairs, teleporting to her bedside.

“Frisk?!”

“SANS!!” She threw herself into his arms, wailing sobs and shivering violently. 

“Ihinmeo,ansIhin-hin-”

“Alright, kid, I gotcha, ya just had a bad dream, is all.”

“You were so _mad_!” She wailed, “I didn’t - I didn’t mean to!” 

“Alright, kid, it’s okay, it was just a dream. It’s not real, it can’t hurt you.” That was a lie, and Sans knew it was a lie, but he wasn’t about to go into quantum physics with a ten year old. He held Frisk until the screaming had dulled to regular tears, then said,

“Feel ready to tell your bro about your dream?”

“I k-k-k-killed ev-v-very-one...P-Papy-rus an-and Undyne and T-T-Torielll!” She dissolved into more sobs, and Sans bowed his head.

“...It was just a dream, kiddo, it can’t hurt you. Nobody’s dead, you didn’t kill anybody.” Sans was praying to the stars that this wouldn’t keep Frisk from sleep like it did him. 

“You were so ma-mad at me, you-you-you...You, you...I c-couldn’t move, and...and…” She shivered, and Sans rocked her back and forth.

“It’s alright, Frisk, you don’t have to tell me. Here, let’s go get...butterscotch pie, alright? From the fridge?”

“...But...Mom doesn’t like it when I eat sweet things at night…”

“Well, we’ll make an exception. You need a little pick-me-up, Toriel couldn’t possibly say no.” Frisk nodded into Sans’ jacket, and Sans grinned.

“One butterscotch pie, coming right up, kiddo...Hey, uh, kiddo? You know...to eat the butterscotch pie in the kitchen...we have to _get_ to the kitchen...Uh, ya gotta let go, kid.” Frisk shook her head, clutching harder at his shirt.

“We’ll...get pie later.” Sans shrugged, and held her tight.

"Alright then."


	9. Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Undertale  
> Pairings: None  
> Warnings: None

Frisk was sitting sullenly on the couch, and Sans knew he couldn’t let that slide, so he plumped himself down next to her.

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Two can.”

“Two can who?”

“No, toucans go ‘caw’.” Frisk cracked a smile.

“Hey, there’s that smile I like. What’s up, kid?”

“I just...do you think I should have killed Flowey?”

“Nah. Things are fine as-is.”

“But he hurt so many people. And...he doesn’t have a soul, so he’ll just...if he ever got a chance…”

“So we won’t give him a chance. Besides, he’s in a flower pot, it’s not like he has the whole underground to roam in anymore.”

“...He’s insane…”

“Little bit. But that’s okay. Every day he spends around us is a day he gets a good influence.”

“Will he change?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. It’s not for us to decide if he lives or dies, least of all now when he’s not a threat to anyone. You did the right thing, kiddo. I promise.”


	10. Infirmary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Attack on Titan  
> Pairings: Vague Eren/Levi and Eren/Armin?  
> Warnings: None

"Where...am I?"

"The infirmary, obviously. I had to cut you out of your titan body, so you're still regrowing your limbs. Disgusting little lizard." Eren blinked his eyes open, and saw Levi.

"Welcome back to us, Eren." He smiled for a moment, then it fell off his face.

"The wall...what happened? I don't remember."

"You plugged it, then went beserk for some reason. Had to cut you out. But, with the breach fixed, we can work on exterminating titans, so the mission was still a success. Still, Erwin wants to know what happened." Eren thought, finally shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't remember." Levi shrugged.

"Well, we fixed the wall, that's what's important. Hanji's going to be doing lots of experiments to make sure it doesn't happen again, so fair warning."

"I understand, I'm sorry, sir."

"I'll admit it's shitty that you still can't control yourself, but it's not as bad as it could have been. Commander Erwin will probably be coming in to speak with you now that you're awake, but for now, rest up."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Arlert was beside himself with worry, I expect he'll cry on you."

"Yes, sir."


	11. Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoph does Apollo's makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney  
> Pairings: Apollo/Kristoph  
> Warnings: Dead Apollo with makeup and slight romanticization of dead people.

The photographer wasn't even fazed as he stepped into the quaint little bakery and saw the body laying on the ground. Believe it or not, it was easier when they were dead. They wouldn't know, they wouldn't care. Besides, Kristoph always got them so dolled up they barely looked human anymore, and this one was no different.

He was wearing a blue suit. Blue pants, a white dress shirt and a blue waistcoat. Black shoes. His face was the best part, though.

His closed eyes had been decorated with light blue eyeshadow, with just a hint of white. He had had glitter masterfully applied, giving his eyes a sparkling look that was absolutely beautiful. A hint of blue blush had been applied to his cheeks, and his lips had been stained a beautiful ice blue. It was exquisite. 

"Lovely, isn't he?" Kristoph said, and the photographer knew it was time to get to work.


End file.
